Insomnia
by Kirino Sora
Summary: Cualquiera sería incapaz de dormir si está esperando algo. Especialmente si lleva esperando durante todo un año.


En un año puede ocurrir de todo y descubrirse de todo.

Aoyagi ya no llevaba la cuenta de las veces que había dormido en la misma habitación que Teshima, lo único que sabía con certeza era que aún le costaba muchísimo conciliar el sueño con él a su lado. Al menos, una noche entera. Podían estar sobre futones, uno de los dos sobre una cama... pero siempre habría algo que perturbaría la modorra de Aoyagi en plena madrugada.

El peso del brazo de Junta.

El primer día del campamento, en su primer año, a Aoyagi Hajime no le importó dormir arropado por el brazo de su compañero, en torno a su pecho y con la mano en la mejilla, como si le acariciara. No le importó porque el cansancio que sentía era mayor, mucho mayor que ese peso; porque creyó que iba a ser solo por ese día. Y con esos pensamientos, cayó rendido.

Equivocado, cabía destacar.

A partir de ese momento comenzó a hallar un brazo o bien encima del pecho, con los dedos cerca de su oreja y su pelo, lo menos parecido a un rubio natural; o bien encima del estómago, con la mano palpando su costado izquierdo. Le provocaba unas cosquillas que lo estremecían y le hacían dar respingos que siempre era el primero de los dos en levantarse. Al principio le resultó incómodo, e incluso tomó varias medidas contra ello –como quitar con cuidado la mano, girarse despacio y de forma disimulada hacia el lado opuesto o poner un poquito más de distancia entre los futones, solo unos centímetros–, pero acabó rindiéndose al comprender que no había manera.

Era inútil y, además, no le importaba demasiado, la verdad.

Lo sorprendía, es cierto, pero nada más; no se movía de forma brusca ni lo golpeaba por accidente mientras soñaba. Al contrario, su tacto era increíblemente delicado, como el de una princesa.

Una princesa a la que debía que arropar con su propia manta cada vez que se dirigía hacia él y se quedaba sin la suya.

Principalmente lo hacía porque, aparte de procurar que no cogiera un resfriado, cada vez que contemplaba el rostro dormido de Teshima, le daba pena pensar en despertarlo. Y porque no le habría gustado que se disculpara por todas las veces que había puesto el brazo encima de él. Y tomado medidas contra ello.

Y porque, en el fondo, se sentiría extraño dormir sin ese peso extra en su cuerpo. Es más, justo ahora tuvo que abrir los ojos porque era incapaz de dormir, y lo hizo sin Teshima al lado.

Después de todo, en un año se adquieren y se pierden muchos hábitos; algunos incluso coexisten al mismo tiempo.

Aoyagi podía dormir perfectamente solo.

Sin embargo, si Teshima iba a acompañarlo, que al menos fuera durante la noche entera.

* * *

><p>Situándonos con Teshima Junta...<p>

Él solía darle la vuelta a muchas cosas, no solo a los pedales de su bicicleta del Cannondale. Le daba vueltas a sus estrategias, a la comida que cocinaba, a sus rizos... Prácticamente hacía girar todo.

Cuando se paraba a pensar o a resolver ejercicios de matemáticas (siempre perfectos, en el único cuaderno donde tenía la letra clara irónicamente por la escasez de caracteres) sus manos comenzaban a juguetear con aquello que tenía más próximo, como un bolígrafo. Lo agarraba sin darse cuenta y del mismo modo lo hacía rodar, de forma tan natural que parecía más sencillo de lo que se veía. Cuando le faltaba uno, movía los dedos de manera inconsciente, como si tuvieran voluntad propia. Entonces Aoyagi, quien se daba cuenta de ello, le ofrecía uno de los portaminas que siempre traía consigo para dibujar. La velocidad de giro que alcanzaba con esos instrumentos le recordaba a la rueda de una bicicleta, o a los pedales.

En especial este año, ese movimiento le dejó muy presente que había una promesa.

Ir al Inter-High.

Practicaron y pulieron el mayor número de aspectos posibles. Estuvieron siguiendo el plan que elaboraron durante tantos meses justo como lo planearon, y habían procurado guardar energías desde que inició el entrenamiento. Dedicaron un año entero a todo aquello: a corregir errores, a pulir habilidades, a progresar juntos... Todo por el Inter-High, por ir y correr junto a Tadokoro. Por su primer Inter-High y el de Aoyagi. No había manera de que fueran a fallar.

Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa, solo quedaba levantarlas y mostrarlas ante los alumnos de primero, e iban a asegurarse de hacerlo mañana.

Teshima levantó la vista hacia el techo y suspiró.

–No me puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año. Sin duda, el tiempo pasa volando.

Irónicamente, sentía esas horas como las más largas en muchos meses. Era consciente de que su cuerpo debía de descansar para cuando se alzara el sol, pero era incapaz de pegar ojo. En cambio, lo que hacía era pensar, girar el bolígrafo de tinta negra y mirar hacia atrás, hacia lo que había recorrido hasta divisar la meta. Solo les quedaban unos cuantos metros. Para Aoyagi y para él.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando una sombra, o en todo caso una cara, le tapó la luz de los tubos fluorescentes.

–¿Aoyagi? ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

Teshima no esperó una respuesta; su expresión le decía claramente lo mismo que él.

–Lo siento, no podía pegar ojo. Ahora vuelvo a la habitación.

Por alguna razón, su compañero arrugó el ceño, pero él permaneció en silencio, y se levantó. Teshima había pasado por su lado cuando una mano, la de Aoyagi, lo detuvo por el brazo. Se dio la vuelta.

El ojo que estaba al descubierto se quedó observando su mano derecha. Era la que estaba agarrando el bolígrafo que se había traído junto a una libreta, la misma en donde anotaba sus estrategias, incluida la que llevarían a cabo mañana. Al ver que no despegaba la vista, se lo ofreció. Aoyagi inclinó la cabeza; ese gesto significaba un «gracias». Después, le tomó de la mano con suavidad y se puso a escribir sobre ella, provocándole cosquillas.

Una vez terminó, leyó inmediatamente lo que había escrito.

«Absoluto».

–Iremos los dos al Inter-High –le aseguró en voz alta. Aoyagi era callado, pero cuando mostraba el mismo espíritu que él compartía no podía evitar sonreír.

Después de que le devolviera el bolígrafo, Teshima le devolvió el gesto cogiéndole de la mano.

–Ya que estamos apuntando hacia algo, que nuestro objetivo no sea solo absoluto, sino también nuestra victoria. Una victoria absoluta.

Aoyagi pudo observar el carácter de «Victoria» bien grande que le había grabado en su palma derecha. La cerró y miró a Teshima.

Y entonces chocaron sus puños.

–A este paso la tinta se va a correr. Volvamos a reescribirlo.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta, Teshima no giró el bolígrafo en ningún momento. Parecía como si nunca hubiera tenido dudas, fueran cuales fuesen las que provocaron su insomnio. Aoyagi probablemente se sentía igual.

Iban a estar bien. Se habían esforzado durante todo un año por una meta. Si echaban un vistazo hacia atrás, podían ver que no eran los mismos que en el pasado. Habían mejorado juntos y juntos irían al Inter-High.

Porque eran un equipo de dos.

* * *

><p>Este mes he estado muy productiva... aunque con otros fandoms y no con lo que debo.<p>

Este fic lo hice para Fresi y Viko; a Fresi por su cumpleaños y a Viko por escribir esto en base de su headcanon del brazo. Me ha costado decidirme porque le tengo tal cariño al T2 que me daba miedo que hubiera OoC y quería hacerlo bien, y no ha salido tan mal. Iba a incluir unas cuantas cosas más y estructurarla de otra forma, ¡pero nada ha salido como lo planeé! Además, no sé si hacer una continuación, otro fic aparte o algo más; lo único que sé es que he sufrido escribiendo esto (TADOKORO-SAAAN) y si escribo la otra cosa no me veo viva. Y aun así lo quiero hacer, porque soy cruel C:

Espero que os haya gustado.

By Kirino Sora.


End file.
